A New Year to Remember
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: For Swift's contest. I'd give you a summary but I can't really think of a good one that wouldn't give everything away. Rated T because I'm parinoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC. WARNING: CONTAINS COPIUS AMOUNTS OF FLUFF!**

* * *

"Gin I'm afraid I have some bad news. New York City got hit by a large blizzard and they had to cancel all flights for the rest of the day, so I won't be able to make it back to Japan for new year's."

Gin looked down at the floor but did not say anything. Tsubasa had to go on a business trip to New York City the day after Christmas, but promised to be back before the New Year. Though as he explained that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise, she couldn't help but feel a little down. "Oh… okay." She replied slowly lifting her head up.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? He asked with a concerned expression on his face.

She stood in front of the large computer screen (whatever it is XD) with a blank expression on her face, wondering weather or not to give him an honest answer.

"Yup! Don't you worry about me! Just as long as you tell me what it's like to watch the ball drop at the Big Apple." She smiled. She couldn't tell him what was really on her mind, It would be selfish of her. Besides, her boyfriend couldn't just magically make all the snow clear and open the airports back up.

"We'll okay then, Happy New Year in advance though." He said with a meek smile on his face before shutting off his computer.

The Bluenette remained where she was for a few moments in scilence, but soon broke it as she sighed a heavy sigh and walked around to the other side of the desk. She pulled out Tsubasa's office chair and sat down, putting her hands over her face.

She had grown a lot, maturity wise, since the Nemesis crisis, though she hanged her appearance quite a bit as well. Her navy blue hair now reached her lower back and was now slightly wavy and kept neatly away from her deep blue eyes. She was wearing a light yellow short sleeved button down blouse, a dark gray skirt that reached about an inch above her knees, a pair of one inch gray heels and the silver locket that she continued to wear throughout her life.

She sighed once more thinking back to the past couple of years of her life. They had been together for a little over two years now so you could imagine that they were pretty close. Those years had been the best ones of her life so far, but now that Tsubasa wouldn't be able to be with her for one of her favorite holidays, she couldn't help but feel a bit depressed, even if she was acting a bit selfish. There are just some times that you can't help but be selfish.

She glanced over at the clock. 5:30, time to go home. She had to be the only person in the world that had to work on New Year's Eve. Normally it would've been Tsubasa that had to work today, but since he was away and she was the vice director, she had to take his place. She didn't know how he could stand working on a day like today. Though now that work hours were over, she had no reason to complain anymore. She threw on her winter coat, and ran out the door of the office, almost forgetting to lock it behind her.

When she finally reached her apartment, she flopped on her bed and sighed for about the eighth time that evening. She went through the list of things that needed to be done before she arrived at the New Year's Party that was held in the center of metal city.

Every Year the people would dress up in kimonos and hold a party outdoors as the children would run around and play, while the adults would have a couple of drinks and socialize with others. When the clock struck midnight, they would ring bells of all kinds from ones as small as the handeld kind that the citizens would ring, to the bells that hung at the top of towers that took multiple people to help ring.

She remembered celebrating the new year with all her friends and spraying sparkling grape juice on one another, much to Tsubasa's annoyance. It was a shame that the majority of them had left on a journey for seven years, and so far, none of them had returned.

The bluenette stood up and took her kimono out from her closet. It was a light purple color with small pink cherry blossoms on it. She looked at it from top to bottom and strolled into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out she looked in her mirror to tie her hair into a messy bun and brush a bit of light pink eye shadow under her eyes. She smiled at herself but not even seconds later, turned it into a frown, remembering that Tsubasa wasn't going to be there. "Oh well, I'll be fine on my own." She assured herself as she reached for her coat and shoes before strolling back out the door.

As she walked along the sidewalk and watched the snow fall down she couldn't help but smile. This time of year always made her smile. Besides, she wasn't going to laze around her apartment all night just because her boyfriend wasn't able to show up.

She managed to meet up with Madoka and Benkei through the oversized crowd and laugh with them as Zero, Eito, Ren, and Maru sprayed each other with bottles of sparkling grape juice much to Kaito and Shinobu's annoyance.

She sang along with the chorus, danced along with the dancers, and participated in almost all of the activities that were shown at the party.

Though all good things must come to an end, so when the sixty second countdown finally started, she couldn't help but feel a bit down. Though as she neared closer to the grand clock in the center of the city, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Tsubasa?" She asked in amazement as her blue eyes met the gold ones of the current director of the WBBA. She smiled brightly as she embraced him tightly.

"Well, a few minutes after I messaged you, I found out that there were a couple of airports open so I drove to one and managed to make it just in time.

"Yeah, sure." She replied sarcastically. She was smart enough to know that it takes more than six hours to fly halfway across the world.

"So anyway Gin, there's something I want to ask you." He said, now with a serious face.

10

9

"Gin"

8

7

"Yes?"

6

5

4

3

"Will you marry me?"

2

1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Gin gasped as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring she ever saw. "Yes!" She smiled as she hugged him tightly. When she finally let go he slipped the ring on her finger and shared a New Year's Kiss.

It was the perfect start to the new year.


End file.
